Khal
Appearance Due to his base template being Saiyan, Alexander outwardly appears very similar to human-type earthlings though aside from that lacks any other physical characteristics of a Saiyan such as their monkey-like tails. He is solidly built with a lean though muscular body and broad shoulders. Shuirika has described Alexander as someone who bears himself with great dignity and gives off an intense, commanding air that even she found difficult to ignore. His spiky hair is completely snowy-white as a result of his Demon Realm race DNA though is often kept short and icy blue eyes with lightly tan skin. After his fight with Imoya and Shuirika, Alexander gained a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal scar marks his left side. He is also considerably tall as he stands at 6'0". His voice is often described as being strong and confident with a subtle accent to his words. As noted by many females, Alexander is considered to be a very handsome young man and had a strong title for his good looks. Both Android 21 and Chirei describe him as having an pleasantly strong earthly scent. Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on. He has a surprisngly great amount of patience in that he doesn't allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. Somewhat pacifist in nature at times, he will atempt find a way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. He also has no problem admitting that he is a bit perverted or that he has a fondneess/fetish for breasts and butts though it is often downplayed. His pervertness is also evident by the fact that he can and will get nosebleeds if witnessing an girl performing a lewd act even if its by accident. Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite being in a relationship, Alexander refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander inherited the Saiyans enjoyment of fighting and will often restrain himself from using his full potential in order to prolong a fight. He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight humans or opponents weaker than him due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨ though will do so if they refuse to relent. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Alexander has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Biography Power Abilities Techniques Forms and Transformations Fusions Equipment Trivia Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:New Hybrids